Letters To Lily
by Inadequate Moose
Summary: James is bored. What better thing to do, then to write Lily a letter?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: No... we do not own anything..._

_A/N: This idea came to me just last night... Lily and James writing letters to each other!! I decided that it would be fun if I (I'm moose) were only one of them. After discussing the idea with Inadequate... it was decided that I would be James... so remember... I'm James... Inadequate is Lily_

Dear Miss Evans,

Moony (Remus) gave me the most wonderful idea! I was sitting near the fire, complaining about how you and I can never have a decent conversation, he was doing his homework, and I could tell he was getting more annoyed by the minute. Anyway, suddenly, just as I was telling him that it was unfair how HE got all the good conversations with you. He turned to me and yelled "PRONGS!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST WRITE HER A BLOODY LETTER!! AND LEAVE ME TO FINISH MY POTIONS HOMEWORK!!!" I'll tell you now Lily, Moony can really yell when he wants to. But, his idea certainly was a good one, finally a way to talk to you, without talking!! I hope that did make sense... Well, I was overjoyed by the idea. I decided to start writing straight away! So here I am, ten minutes later, writing this!

Well, now I really don't know what to say. You must be laughing now, James Potter silenced on paper. I can see the headlines now...

What shall I talk about? The options are endless... Well, not really, I don't think you want to talk about how ugly Snape is... or about the weather... so I must think of a safe topic...

I know!! After five minutes of thinking, it struck me! Homework! Thank god for school, otherwise, I may have had to talk about the weather. So have you started your charms homework? I would think you have... you always seem to be ahead of me in that subject.

Well, I must try to make this letter longer, but I can't think of anything to write!! Maybe I should ask a boring question... How are you? I am desperate...

Sorry this letter is so short, but it isn't my fault! Well, maybe it is... please think about writing back Miss Evans.

Yours,

James Potter

_A/N: Hope you liked my first letter... I know it is short... but they will get longer!! R&R!!! **P.S I know this chapters been posted before... I posted it in my other account some how... I'm sure I logged onto my shared account though!!**_

_- Moose_


	2. Lily's Reply

**Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing, nada...  
  
A/N: Hello all! I'm Inadequate, writing as Lily in this story, I really hope you all enjoy this!**  
  
Potter,  
  
I have no idea why I'm replying to your letter, I guess I wanted to remind you of a few things:  
  
1. WHY DID YOU WRITE TO ME? WILL YOU EVER GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT I HATE YOU!?  
  
2. LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
To answer your questions: yes I've started my charms homework, I finished it last night. I'm fine until you came along and decided to write me a letter. If you could be so kind as to tell Remus I said hi, ask him if he knows who got Head Boy.  
  
How embarrassing! My dad thinks I have a boyfriend now! I got the letter just as we sat down to eat breakfast, my sister ran out of the room screaming- so I have to thank you for that, though I still hate you Potter.  
  
My dad read the letter, as I was to busy laughing at my sister to care. He looked up at me and began to give me the whole "talk". But I interrupted: telling him, of course, that you are not my boyfriend and never will be.  
  
So, I'll tell you one last time...  
  
I.HATE.YOU. LEAVE.ME.ALONE.  
  
Good-bye,  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
**A/N: Liked it? Could have changed some things? hated it? R&R!  
  
Inadequate**


	3. James's Unwanted Answer

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own thing...**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! But let me just say, I think it's fair that Lily wrote a small letter... think about it, would you write a nice long letter to someone you hate?? And I don't think we will be writing anything in the chapters other then the letters, maybe we could write a diary entry every now and then or something, but it has to be in letterform!! This is a different type of fan fiction, that's why we are writing like this.**

Dear Miss Evans,

I must say, I was shocked to see that you replied. I must have stood there for ten minutes before I finally took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Now may I ask you, why do your hate me Lily? We've never even had a decent conversation together, how can you hate someone you've never talked to? I know I've been mean to people Lily, but I will change this year.

Speaking of this year, I'm afraid I have some news for you, so which would you like first Lily? Bad or good? Well, you can't really decide can you, so I get to pick which news you read first.

I think I'll start with the good. Well, the good news is, I don't have to ask Remus who the head boy is, because I know already!! Isn't that wonderful news?

The bad news is, I'm head boy. Now I can just see you now, screaming perhaps? Or maybe going red? I don't even have to ask you who the head girl is, I already know. It's you, the head boy and girl of Hogwarts this year is Lily Evans and James Potter. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

You realize now that you can't get away from me? You'll have to talk to me now. In some ways that makes me happy, but in some ways it kinda makes me look desperate. Think about it, the only way I can get you to talk to me is by me becoming head boy. What kind of loser sinks that low? The one, the only, James Potter

Have you done anything interesting this holidays Lily? I went to France for a few weeks.

I have nothing else to add, so I'll part with you here

James Potter

**A/N: What did you think??!?! R&R!! And remember, the letters will get longer...**


	4. Head Boy, Yeah Right

**Disclaimer: No we don't own anything...**  
  
Potter-the-ego-freak,  
  
Like my new nickname for you? I knew you would love it...  
  
Get a life, Potter. How can you think I'd believe something like that? Head Boy? Yeah right, that would be a nightmare... Tell Remus congratulations on making Head Boy (I knew he would make it).  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter sounds just... wrong and absurd! Keep on dreaming, Potter. Yes, you sound and are VERY desperate. Have you ever considered, maybe, just maybe that I dislike your overly large ego and bullying matter, and that's why I won't go out with you?  
  
I have done nothing very interesting this holidays, except going to my friends' places and so on. I suppose it's been a quite boring holiday, I can't wait to go to school!  
  
I'm Head Girl!  
  
Head Girl!  
  
Whoo hoo!  
  
Head Girl!  
  
Erm, yeah, just a tinsy winsy bit excited to go to school as you can see... I know you'd be excited too, I bet you just can't WAIT to prank me again, right? Pink frilly puffs at the sleeves next time please.  
  
I hope you can tell that I'm being sarcastic. Yeah I HOPE anyway.  
  
Do you think that new Hagrid guy'll be still leading off the first years to the castle? I really think Hagrid should pay attention next time a certain black-haired-ego-lover-boy jumps on the end of a certain red-heads' boat, and you wonder why I hate you? Jeesh, you must be dumber than I thought.  
  
Oh yeah... I don't think you will ever change, I seriously think that ego of yours is so big that it's cancerous.  
  
How's that friend of yours? Whatshisname? Black! That's it... I bet you and Black have already devised thousands of soon-to-be pranks? Am I right, or am I right?  
  
Bye,  
  
Lily-the-Potter-hater  
  
**A/N: Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! It really helps ME write, not so sure about Moose, but I'm sure she would still want you to review anyway!! So, R&R!! :D**


	5. Temper Evans

**_Disclaimer: Snorts Yeah... We own Harry Potter..._**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sniffs you 're a great bunch of guys... Here's another letter..._**

Dear Beautiful Temper Evans,

It seems I'm not the only one coming up with nicknames for people at Hogwarts. You've had this nickname for sometime now, I hope you like it.

I'm afraid Lily that you are in denial; I did in fact make it as Head Boy, much to Sirius's disgust, Remus's amazement, and Peter's jealousy, I _did_ become Head Boy. Believe me, you're not the only one who was surprised. I spent several hours staring at the badge in bewilderment. Before my parents found out and took me out to celebrate.

By the way, let me be one of the first Hogwarts students to say congratulations on making it Head Girl. I wasn't at all surprised when you told me; I've known since first year that you'd be Head Girl.

And really Lily, you still hate me for something I did in first year? I'm sorry that I jumped on your boat in first year, but you only know half of the story! You see, I hate to admit it, but I'm terribly afraid of mice, and Sirius, being the dear friend that he is, decided to play a little prank on me involving mice when we were on the boats. I jumped into your boat in fright, not because I was trying to turn the boat over. Do you really think I wanted to be wet when I made my first impression on the Hogwarts upperclassmen?

Sirius is fine by the way; he's living in his own apartment now. I visit him all the time. It's nice having a place where you can drink without being busted by your parents.

I really must be going now; my parents need me at this dinner thing tonight. It will be very boring, but my allowance will be cut if I don't attend. Yes, I know what you must be thinking, 'Potter still has an allowance!?!?' but it isn't my fault, my parents insist in treating me like a baby, and I have no other way of getting money. They wont even let me get a job yet!

I really must go now, reply soon!

James Potter

P.S. Sirius and I have not thought up hundreds of pranks yet, we haven't even reached fifty!!

_**A/N: Well that's it... R&R!!**_


	6. Dumbledore Must Be Mad

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Trala la la.

* * *

Dear Annoying Person,

It wasn't just that thing in first year! It was all those times after that as well, like when you put a spell on me so I was suddenly wearing a green dress and doing a tap dance at breakfast- But I don't think you would remember that. You've pranked me so many times its uncountable! That's why I dislike you, James.

Thanks for the congrats on making Head Girl. How'd you know I'd make Head Girl? Don't tell me you broke into Dumbledore's office or something, and found out?

"Hogwarts upperclassmen?" You must have a bigger ego than I thought. Why would you be afraid of mice? They're tiny! And anyway, you didn't even apologize when you jumped onto my boat; you just ignored me as I told you off!

Dinner thing? I still get an allowance too. I hate it, but they only pay me because they don't want me to get raped or something if I got a job, sometimes I thinkmy parents areway too protective.

Just fifty pranks? You guys must be loosing your touch. Ha. I trust that none of these pranks are going to be pulled on me? 'Cause if they are, I will personally kill you. I'm of course being sarcastic. Well, sort of.

Okay, okay. I believe you're Head Boy, but Dumbledore must be seriously mad. I hope you will help me, though. I don't fancy organizing balls oranything by myself.

Bye,

Lily.

* * *

A/N: EEK! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Argh! I hoped you liked it anyway. R&R! : 


End file.
